


Scopophobia

by SeikkoMask



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeikkoMask/pseuds/SeikkoMask
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 4





	1. Eyes on Me

I felt sick to my stomach, as I feel someone’s eyes pierce through my skin. I didn’t even feel safe in school anymore.

It all started four weeks ago, I finally was going to High school and I even wanted to join the volleyball club. I was so ready for it. As I woke my self up on this dark and Rainy day at only 5:00 am, I just couldn’t help but to put a smile on my face After I finished getting ready, I said my goodbyes and left.

The school was a bit far from my home, so I had to take my bike it was still in shape after all these years. As I made my way to the school I saw someone. this person was wearing a hoodie and a hat I only saw their face but only a little bit, They looked around my age, but their face was full of bruises and blood, they looked as if they were going to faint on the road. So I pulled out my flip phone and dialed 119.

The Person fainted, I got of my bike as fast as I could and stayed with them until the ambulance arrived, I sat with them enough to know the gender , and school this guy went to-

He was a dropout from Aoba Johsai High, I heard about him before his name was Tobio Kageyama, he dropped out because of stress and something private That happen. Nobody actually knew what that was though.


	2. Weeping Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class was almost finished, Hinata had lost all his focus though.  
> He could not stop but think what happened in the morning, nothing  
> like that has ever happened to him.
> 
> " Hinata please pay attention to the lesson"  
> " oh- I'm so sorry," He said  
> His classmates couldn't help but stare and laugh

As the class was dismissed I rushed over to the gym, I was probably early but that gave me more of an excuse to practice the thing I love, **_Volleyball_**

but for some reason, I felt watched it didn't really bother me much so I continued to run towards the gym, " hey Hinata !" I saw someone wave at me as I got closer I was able to see both Tanaka senpai and Nishinoya senpai standing near the doors.

" Morning Senpais " I yelled, I finally reached the door " am I early for practice ?" I asked with a big smile on my face. "oh we don't have practice today, some type of pipe broke in the walls so they are trying to fix that" Nishinoya senpai said. My big smile turned into a frown really quick, " Aw that's too bad I wanted to practice a lot today " I whined, they both laughed and handed me a letter, "we don't know who sent this but I found it here, and it said to Shoyo Hinata so I wanted to give it to you." 

"A letter?", I took the letter and read it;

"Dear Shoyo,

I love your smile its pretty

you always seem to smile 

I like that

I like you

please smile at me like that

only me 

I like watching you smile"

" wow bro, a love letter!" Tanaka senpai laughed, " that's pretty cool, you must be super famous with the ladies!" Nishinoya senpai joked. But for some reason, this letter wasn't loveable, funny, or even cute it was creepy and it scared me. I felt a cold glare down my neck, I was being stalked, this person wasn't even trying to make me blush they wanted me to be afraid and anxious.


End file.
